


Skeletons at the Feast

by Drabbles_Of_Writing



Series: Beta AU [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Blood, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Feral Behavior, Fighting, Flirting, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gen, Gus is Baby, Halloween, Makeup, Multi, Other, Partying, Police, Swearing, Underage Drinking, When you wanna kiss ur rival so bad you keep accidentally flirting with her, Willow is Tired, beta au, but even they don't realize it, but if you don't wanna read about a 16 year old being a little drunk, but its briefly, it's really just Luz at one point, skip the fifth part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/pseuds/Drabbles_Of_Writing
Summary: With Halloween right around the corner, Luz's friends (and rival) decided to tag along with her to see what a human Halloween is like, especially the parties.Of course, this is Luz's friends were talking about. It wasn't bound to go as planned. Though the knife game was new.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, but its like a lil flirting and fighting
Series: Beta AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943572
Comments: 33
Kudos: 536





	Skeletons at the Feast

**Author's Note:**

> When your Halloween Special is more about kids being stupid at a party than the actual spirit of Halloween. Lmao anyway, Beta characters are all feral in a sense.

“Luz, if you play that skeleton song _one more time--”_

Luz paused, holding her phone beside her. She looked Amity dead in the eyes before pressing play for the ninth time that afternoon.

_“Spooky scary skeletons and shivers down your spine! Shrieking skulls will shock your soul,”_

“That’s _it!”_

Amity launched across the lunch table and tackled Luz, the two hitting the cafeteria floor as they started growling and rolling, Luz’s phone left blasting the music on the table.

Gus slowly scooted his seat further away from their brawl and nervously took a bite of his sandwich. Willow, meanwhile, tiredly watched the two duke it out, holding her cheek in her hand.

“Luz, what song even _is_ this?” Willow sighed, picking up her phone and inspecting the video of dancing skeletons.

“It’s iconic, is what it is!” Luz snapped before Amity grabbed her throat and shoved her to the floor.

“You stay down there!” Amity hissed.

“That’s kinda—“

Amity shook Luz with a growl as Luz cut off, gargling. Though from the fact she was sticking out her tongue and giving Amity a smug look, it was clear she was just being dramatic.

“I think it’s a human custom,” Gus said, peering over Willow’s shoulder at the video. “I heard they play this all the time around Hollow’s Eve. I think they celebrate something similar.”

“Wait, really?” Amity raised her head, turning to Willow and Gus. “What could _humans_ celebrate on Hollow’s Eve?”

Luz struggled briefly before drawing a leg back and sharply kicking Amity in the gut. She wheezed and fell back, collapsing on the floor as Luz got up and brushed herself off.

“First of all, we call it Halloween.” She said matter-of-factly. “Second of all, it’s more of a celebration of all things creepy and dressing up. Also candy, lots of candy.” She added.

“That sounds like a slightly weirder version of the juniors after-test parties.” Willow said, raising a brow.

“It’s sort of a fifty-fifty on if it's for you, but I find them fun.” Luz shrugged. “Also it’s at night, so it’s way easier for me to get away with doing something stupid.”

“That never stopped you before,” Amity grumbled, recovering from her hit and pulling herself up and laying her arms on Luz’s chair.

“Did I _ask_ for your opinion?”

“All my advice is free,” Amity gave a grin. “You’re welcome.”

Luz stared at her for a few moments before shoving her off the chair and back onto the floor. She gave her a smirk before sitting back on her own chair and crossing her legs.

“Anyway, Halloween is in a few days. So I’m probably going to hide in those sidewalk sewers to grab people's feet as they walk by and see what happens.” She said simply.

“Do you do this _often?”_ Gus asked, concerned.

“Halloween is like...the only time I can get away with being a general nuisance.”

“Huh, Hollow’s Eve is more just trying to avoid getting eaten by a bunch of demons.” Willow said, setting down Luz’s phone as the video came to an end.

“Oh, trust me, you guys would _love_ Halloween,” Luz assured. “Well...Gus would. You’d only like it because you could scare little kids,” She sneered, looking down at Amity.

“What do you take me for? A sadist?” Amity huffed.

“Considering how often you like to fight each other, I’d say yes.” Willow mumbled quietly.

“Oh, oh!” Gus perked up, placing both hands on the table. “Do you think you could sneak us around during Halloween?” He asked excitedly. “Like when you snuck us into that house with waffles?”

“That was a _Waffle House,_ ” Luz corrected. “And I didn’t sneak you in, you just followed me and Amity cause we were tired and hungry.”

“Beating your ass takes a lot of energy, I chipped a nail that time.” Amity said, sitting back in her own seat and looking over her hand.

“Oh poor you, suck it up.” Luz grumbled. 

“I don’t know if it would be a smart idea, anyway.” Willow shook her head. “I mean, yeah, it’ll be nighttime, but there’s going to be a lot of humans around. They’re bound to notice Gus being excited about _everything.”_ She pointed out.

“Actually,” Luz said, drumming her fingers on the table. “Halloween is probably one of the only times all of you could walk around without illusions.”

“And the human has decided to betray us,” Amity sighed dramatically. “Oh well, it was bound to happen eventually.”

“I’m serious!” Luz snapped, kicking the witches leg. “People dressing up as witches for Halloween is _extremely_ common.”

Amity growled and kicked her back, and the two got into a tense glare-off.

“Humans dress up as witches?” Gus raised a brow, meeting Willow’s gaze, who was equally as confused. “Why?”

“Because Halloween is about scary stuff,” Luz said, never taking her eyes off Amity. “And witches are seen as scary to some. Or, you know, they’ve got the aesthetic.” She glanced away for a moment, waving her hand. “You’d be surprised about the different ideas humans have on-- _OW!”_

While Luz was looking away and moving her hand around, Amity had bitten her hand, not enough to cause serious worry, but enough to draw a small amount of blood as she tugged back.

Luz whirled back around, shoving at Amity’s face until she finally released her hand.

“You looked awaaaay~” Amity teased, a smug look on her face as she stuck out the tip of her tongue, showing the split ends and droplets of blood.

“Piss off, you pequeña perra,” Luz snapped, gritting her teeth.

“That insult doesn’t do much if I have no idea what you’re saying,”

“...yeah, I don’t see it.” Willow shook her head, looking between the two.

“Well, granted, some people see witches with green skin and big noses and warts,” Luz said, holding her bitten hand close with a glare. _“This_ one could fit that image with barely any effort.”

“Oh sure, bully the witch with green hair, how original of you.” Amity growled, nearly biting Luz’s other hand before she yanked it away. “Besides, wouldn’t it look weird for a regular human to show up with three very similarly-dressed witches?”

“Well, we’d obviously give a few touch-ups here and there.” Luz shrugged, tapping the table with her fingers in thought. “And I’m going as a skeleton. I’m pretty good with makeup.”

“How come when it comes to costumes, you're good at makeup. But when it comes to covering bruises--”

“How much do I have to pay you to stop talking?” Luz deadpanned.

“Not enough, my words are priceless.” Amity boasted with a smug look.

“Priceless basically means free, which means it’s not even worth a dollar, so.”

“That’s the most middle schooler thing you’ve ever said,” 

“Puta,”

It was at this moment the lunch bell finally decided to go off, saving Willow and Gus from witnessing another brawl. They grabbed their trays and got up, shuffling out with the rest of the slow students.

“You talk like we already decided we’re going,” Willow said, sliding up beside Luz.

“You and I both know nothings going to stop Gus from sneaking out during Halloween,” Luz said, glancing at the boy, who just shrugged in agreement. “And you always follow him so he doesn’t do anything stupid. And this one insists on stalking me.” She said, pointing a thumb to Amity behind her.

“I do _not!”_ Amity snapped, shoving up on Luz’s other side. “The only time I actively _try_ to find you is during lunch, and that’s because I’d rather sit with your broke ass than Boscha’s. You just have a way of running into me when doing something stupid.”

“Wow, didja hear that?” Luz snickered. “Rich girl Amity herself said we’re better than her ex,”

“To be fair, the only person worse than Boscha is Mattholomule, it’s hardly a competition.” Gus pointed out.

The group sneered and shuttered at the mention of the boy, looking disgusted at the mere thought of him.

“Anyway, if you wanna have some fun with costumes,” Luz said casually, holding her hands behind her back. “You could totally meet me at sunset on the thirty-first. I’ve got plenty of makeup and old costumes from the last few years. Granted, I lost and broke a lot of them, but I’m sure it’s nothing a little duct-tape can’t fix.”

“Sweet, a reason to break into Luz’s house.” Amity pumped a fist in the air.

“All of you do that anyway!” Luz exclaimed, rolling her eyes. “And what happened to not actively looking for me?”

“You think I’m gonna pass up on an opportunity to bully you?” Amity raised a brow, the gang walking out of the cafeteria with the crowd.

“How about we save this for another time?” Willow suggested, grabbing Luz’s arm and pulling her away before she could retort. “Preferably not in the hallway.”

Luz grumbled but let Willow drag her without complaint. She gave Amity the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture, bringing both her fingers to her eyes before pointing them at Amity. Amity only scoffed and turned away, slipping down the other hallway.

“How long till they kill each other at Halloween?” Gus asked Willow.

“At this rate?” The witch sighed. “They won’t even make it to midnight.”

“Okay, honestly, I forgot how tiny you are.”

“I’m not _that_ small!”

Luz grabbed the collar of the white coat, folding it halfway down from where it had previously been obstructing Gus’s eyes. Now, it covered his mouth.

Luz snorted, pulling back and snickering at Gus. The coat was already supposed to be a little long, but now it went past his knees.

“You look like a weird Professor Membrane,” Luz snickered.

“You have a professor for cells?” Gus asked, flicking his ears up.

“Wait, wait, hold it right there,” Luz said, shifting through her box of junk beside her on the floor.

“Luz, I thought we were going as witches?” Willow asked, sitting on the edge of the human’s bed.

“Well, that was before I found all my old costumes,” Luz said, pulling out thick mad scientist goggles. “Showing up with just a bit of makeup would be lame, anyway.” She said, noticing that the goggles were broken in one lens, which would reveal the wearers eye.

She put the goggles over Gus anyway, who complained a bit before he popped them on his eyes and looked around, bewildered.

“Why is everything blue in this eye?” Gus asked, gesturing to the unbroken lens, though the sleeves of the coat were far too long and he ended up whacking himself in the face.

“That’s just the lenses, they're a bit crummy.” Luz shrugged, rolling up his sleeves. “I wonder if I still have the gloves,” Luz hummed, turning back to the box of junk.

“I’m gonna have to pass on whatever costume you have for me, I’ll just stick with what I’ve got.” Willow said, watching with mild interest.

“I’ve just got some makeup for you, don’t worry about it.” Luz waved behind her. “I figured you wouldn’t want anything flashy.”

There was then a thump at the window, causing the three’s heads to turn. For a moment, they saw nothing but the setting sun.

Then a head full of mangled green hair appeared, gripping the windowsill.

“Ah, I was wondering when you would show up.” Luz muttered as Amity opened the window, swinging a leg over the sill and inside. “You’re late,”

“Well I’m _sorry_ I didn’t catch the memo of a strict deadline,” Amity heaved, rolling her eyes as she rolled inside and shut the window.

Her eyes drifted to Gus and she paused. She looked over him and opened her mouth to say something before shaking her head with a sigh.

“I don’t want to know,”

“Hush, he’s gonna look great.” Luz stuck out her tongue before pulling out older rubber black gloves. “Alright, put these on, I’m gonna go do Willow’s makeup.” She instructed him before moving away.

“Can you even see in that?” Amity asked him, leaning on Luz’s bed frame.

“More or less,” Gus muffled around the coat collar. “But I’m just getting into the spirit, right, Luz?”

“The best spirit,” Luz agreed, pulling out her makeup kit and sitting on the floor next to her bed.

“Do you know what you're doing?” Willow questioned, unsure.

“I watched a bunch of Youtube videos, so I think so.” Luz nodded, humming over the colors and eyeliner.

“You're gonna look like shit,” Amity snorted with a grin, sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

Luz paused and looked up at Amity with a deadpan stare. She looked back at the kit, thought for a moment, then grabbed the eyeliner pen and set the kit on the bed, turning to Amity.

“What are you doing?” Amity demanded, leaning back as Luz stood in front of her with the pen.

“Since you're gonna be whining so much,” Luz said, twirling the pen in her hand. “I’ll do your makeup first.” She said smugly.

Amity glanced at Willow fearfully, knowing very well that Luz was going to do anything _but_ give her a proper makeover.

Willow only shrugged unsympathetically, scooting a little further back.

“We both know you did this to yourself,”

“Alright, come here, I know what costume you're gonna be in.” Luz said, reaching out.

Amity hissed and recoiled back, curling her lip and flicking her ears back threateningly. Luz barely gave an eye roll and just leaned closer before grabbing Amity’s chin and startling her, managing to hold her in place.

She lifted Amity’s head until she was looking at her, the witch blinking owlishly.

Willow snickered as Luz uncapped the pen with one hand and brought it to Amity’s face. The witch started to narrow her eyes before the point of the pen touched her nose.

“What--”

 _“Shh_ , your gonna ruin it.” Luz said sharply, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she drew a black dot on Amity’s nose.

She then drew uneven lines stretching off of Amity’s nose like whiskers. Luz was already starting to giggle at the sight, and Amity’s previously awestruck expression changed to that of annoyance.

“Alright, alright, enough!” Amity snapped, wrenching free of Luz’s grip as she was drawing the last of the whiskers. “Do you even know what that’s _for?”_ She hissed.

“Of course I know what eyeliner is,” Luz huffed, capping the pen as she looked over her work. “Hmm...it’d look better with some dots.” She decided as she stepped back, allowing Amity to get up. “And black lipstick, that’d pull it all together.”

“Great Titan, what did you do?” Amity growled, looking around Luz’s room before Gus shuffled through the box of junk and pulled out a dusty hand mirror he attempted to wipe off.

Amity snatched the mirror from Gus and saw what Luz had done.

There was a silence in the room for a few seconds as Amity looked over her face. In all honesty, it looked like one of those half-assed cat faces parents would draw on their toddlers.

Amity thrust the hand mirror back at Gus, whirling around with a growl as she prepared to shout at Luz.

In that second, Luz had grabbed a headband with cat ears and slipped it right on over Amity’s head, making her pause for a moment as she processed what happened.

Luz started laughing the moment she saw Amity’s surprised expression. Willow tried to be more polite and cover her mouth, but it was obvious she was also amused.

Amity recovered moments after, hissing as she bared her teeth and glared at Luz, who couldn’t be less intimidated.

“Aw, did I upset the kitty?” Luz taunted, one hand on her hip.

“I’m going to drink your blood from a glass with your eyes as limes,” Amity threatened darkly, pointing a finger at Luz with her claws unsheathed.

“That’s vampires, not cats.” Luz said matter-of-factly. “Oh!” She exclaimed, turning around. “I think I still have the tail somewhere around here.”

Amity snarled and dashed forward, spinning Luz around by the shoulder and grabbing the front of her shirt, tugging her forward and up till they were nearly nose-to-nose.

“If you so much as _try_ to put a tail on me,” Amity growled slowly. “I will frame you for _murder._ Do you understand me?” She said, baring her fangs in all their glory, one movement away from biting Luz’s nose clean off.

Luz stared at her for a moment, her eyes dropping to her fangs for a brief moment before darting them right back up, suddenly looking noticeably more flustered.

“Point made,” She said quietly.

Amity released the human, letting her crash to the ground with a yelp.

Willow sighed and rolled her eyes, making eye contact with an equally exhausted Gus as she picked up the makeup kit and began to sift through it. 

Amity started rubbing at her face, trying to get off the whiskers as Luz crawled over back to her bed, sitting on the floor and staring at the ceiling for a few moments, obviously not paying attention to anything happening.

“Joder, soy un desastre.” She mumbled.

“You can curse each other out later,” Willow said, not understanding a word Luz said as she offered the kit to Luz. “What were you going to try for my costume?”

Luz rolled her head to the side and perked up, brought out of her trance as she took the kit and looked over what she still had.

“Where are we gonna go after this?” Gus asked as Luz sat on the bed beside Willow, muttering to herself.

“Walk around the neighborhood, probably. Maybe scare a couple of kids here and there.” Luz said, getting a brush and adding green powder to it. “There’s a big rich house two streets away that always hosts big parties, I bet we could check that out.”

“Whoa, Luz at a party?” Amity sneered, giving up on wiping the eyeliner off. “Who are you and what have you done to my human?”

“Shut up,” Luz muttered. “I hear you can get away with breaking things and cheap beer, so of course I have to show up.” She continued with a grin.

Gus worriedly glanced between the girls before going back to trying to get the far too-large gloves to fit on his hands.

“The human wants to do something illegal, what a surprise,” Amity sighed. “Give me that eyeliner back, I want to at least _try_ to look decent if I’m going to be seen in public.”

“Trying to impress humans now, are you?” Willow taunted, picking out the eyeliner pen and handing it to the witch.

“It’s a matter of not looking like I’m supposed to be babysitting seven-year-olds, _Willow.”_ Amity hissed, her ears pressing down as she picked up the mirror Gus ditched on the floor.

“Won’t the humans know we’re not supposed to be there?” Gus worried.

“There’s at least an entire high school in that party,” Luz scoffed, brushing blush on Willow’s face. “Do you really think everyones going to pay attention to who comes in and out of that place?”

“Ah, so like the rest of our school. Got it,” Amity said, carefully winging her eyeliner. “Willow, you got eyeshadow over there?”

“You need eyeshadow, too?” Luz raised a brow.

“Can’t go wrecking a party if you ain’t cute,” Amity teased with a wink.

“Well damn, guess you gotta commit arson then, huh?” Luz said with a snort, offering the kit to Amity as she picked out a dark purple eyeshadow.

“Hell yeah I do,” Amity agreed with a smirk.

“Luz, didn’t you say you had a costume?” Gus said, forgoing exploring the box of junk. “A skeleton, right?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m putting on mine last.” Luz said casually. “It might take a while, though. I go all-out.”

“So you waited until you were last because…?” Willow asked.

“Dramatic effect. Also the best of the party doesn’t start until at least an hour after the sun is down.” Luz said with a shrug. “Didn’t wanna ruin my makeup beforehand, it took me a whole month to get it right.”

“You’ve been waiting a while for this, haven’t you?” Gus asked, mildly amused.

“Oh you have _no_ idea,”

“Okay, okay, so, theoretically speaking, we could _totally_ steal Halloween candy from a Walmart.”

“We’re not robbing a Walmart, Luz.”

Luz grumbled and crossed her arms, muttering about Willow being no fun.

Out of all their costumes, Luz’s went all out. She had long sleeves covering her arms, and black gloves with white skeleton markings on them. Her entire face had been face painted black with white skull markings, her eyes looking like they were sunken in and teeth exposed. When in the dark with a marginal amount of light, it did look pretty similar to an actual skeleton.

It certainly stood out against Willow’s, which was a bunch of green lines and blush stacked on top of each other in a poor attempt to look like vines. Thankfully, Willow wasn’t particularly worried about hers.

“Won’t the party have candy?” Amity inquired, unable to look more bored if she tried.

“Probably, but that’s less-fun.” Luz said, glancing to the side before perking up. “Uh, Gus--”

Willow snagged the back of the boy's coat before he went running off down the slope, off towards where a house with large ghost decorations sat.

“But how did they get those ghosts to be so _still?”_ Gus rambled, as he had been for the past hour. “What coaxed them into this dastardly deed?”

“They’re props, Gus.” Luz said tiredly. “I’ve been telling you that since we stepped outside.”

“But they look so _real,”_ He whispered in awe.

Luz was about to say more, but the sound of a loud _crash_ broke her thoughts. The four all quickly turned, tense and expecting some kind of fight.

Instead, they were greeted with a large house a few yards down the street, with bright lights flashing from every window, multiple cars parked in front of it, blasting music, and the shadows of multiple people running around inside.

The group all glanced at each other, each of them with varying different expressions.

“...if any of you go missing, I was never here.” Amity said, walking right by them.

“You’re not allowed to drink anything there,” Willow turned to Gus, holding a finger in front of his face. “You’re fourteen. If your thirsty, get water from the sink.”

“Oh, so, no worry about the rest of us?” Luz teased, already beginning to follow Amity.

“Well I don’t _want_ you to participate in underage drinking,” Willow mumbled, nudging Gus along. “But knowing how both of you are, I doubt I could stop you.”

“Hey, Amity,” Luz called to the witch. “Ten bucks says you can’t handle a shot of gin.”

“Make that a forty and you’ve got a deal,” Amity looked back with a grin.

“Oooh, someone's confident.” 

“Why do I even try?” Willow sighed.

“Time!”

Luz sat back and lifted her knife, twirling it in her fingers with a smug look.

“Alright, I got a whole _two_ minutes that time! Pay up, suckers!” 

The surrounding teens all groaned and dug into their pockets, dropping five dollars each on the table that Luz quickly snatched and shoved into her own pockets.

“Jeez, how long have you been playing the knife game?” One of the boys asked, rubbing his bandaged hand.

“I get bored often,” Luz shrugged, taking the last of the money. “Oh, by the way, as a word of warning, I’m pretty sure there’s a dog trying to steal knives in the kitchen.”

“Huh?” The boy looked back.

Luz couldn’t tell you how or when he arrived, but King, the bastard himself, had managed to track down Luz at her party. And currently, she could see him on the counter trying to grab a butter knife between his paws.

“Hey! Down from there, shoo!” The boy shouted, rushing over and startling the demon.

“Wha--you leave me be!” King snapped, falling off the counter and dropping the knife. “Luz! Luz!”

“I don’t know him,” Luz said, sliding out of her seat and pointedly turning away and ignoring his shouts of protest.

There was a hiss and a loud thump, and Luz turned her head. Through the doorway of the kitchen she could see a guy who looked like he had to be a senior or sophomore move into her line of sight, covering a bloody nose.

Luz could hear yelling, but over the clamor and music of the house, she couldn’t make out any of it. The guy moved out of the doorway and Amity stepped into sight, her fangs bared and tense, one of her fists lightly scuffed and bloody.

Luz put two and two together pretty quickly and quickly grabbed her switchblade and hid it in her jacket's inside pocket before rushing out of the kitchen. She caught Amity’s eye before she came up beside her, looking in the direction of the guy. He was still clutching his bloody and likely broken nose with a look of shock and anger. He looked like he was supposed to be dressed as some kind of redneck zombie.

“Do I wanna know?” Luz asked Amity, glancing at her.

Amity didn’t respond, she only gave a long, loud hiss when the guy so much as moved his hand away from his face to feel the damage.

“What the hell, lady!” The guy snapped, his voice nasally. “Are you a deranged furry or something?”

“That’s pretty accurate,” Luz nodded, grabbing Amity’s arm and lightly pulling her. “C’mon, you fight-obsessed bruja. Let’s try not to get kicked out early.”

“Control your friend, dude!” The guy snapped, holding his nose again. “Swear she was gonna kill me!”

“She probably was,” Luz agreed unsympathetically, already dragging Amity away.

She didn’t stop pulling the witch along until they were by the large stairs in the living room, where only a few people were hanging out on the banister or passed out on the stairs. Only then did she release her and turn to Amity with a raised brow.

“We’ve been here for an hour, Amity.” She deadpanned.

“Yeah, I _know,”_ Amity grumbled, rubbing at her arm and inspecting her slightly bloodied hand. “He cornered me outside the bathroom drunk out of his mind. Think I punched some of it out of his system,” She scoffed. 

“I figured. You’re not typically one to randomly start mauling someone,” Luz nodded, unphased. “Well, unless it’s me, of course.” She added with a wink.

“Don’t test your luck, Noceda.” Amity growled. “I could still take you right here,”

Luz paused, inhaled, and pressed her hands together in front of her face. “...look you really need to watch what you say because this is getting ridicul--”

 _“You know what I meant,”_ Amity snapped, her ears pressing down, and, Luz would note, she flushed a bright pink. “It’s just the gin. Honestly, even before all that, I still don’t know why you thought this party was a good idea.” She huffed, rolling her eyes as she looked around.

“What are you talking about?” Luz raised a brow. “I just won, like, thirty bucks!” She said, fishing in her pocket and withdrawing a bunch of fives.

“...did you steal that?” Amity pointed to the dollars.

“Obviously not, I have standards.” Luz said, stuffing them back into her jacket. “I bet a bunch of people that I could play the knife game for two minutes without cutting a finger.” She said proudly. 

“I…” Amity frowned. “I have no idea what that game is, and I don’t think I want to know.”

“Yeah, you’d definitely just yell at me for it.” Luz agreed bluntly. “What have _you_ been doing this past hour?”

“Looking like some loser freshman who just came to her first party,” Amity muttered, crossing her arms. “And I still can’t get these stupid whiskers off,” She grumbled, scrubbing at her face with her wrist.

“Aw, but you look so in-character,” Luz teased, earning a glare from the girl. “Have you seen Willow or Gus?”

“Pretty sure Gus is following the older kids around and boosting their ego,” Amity shrugged. “Last I saw Willow, she was in the backyard with the other kids by the pool.”

“There’s a _pool_ here?” Luz exclaimed, gaping.

“This place is like a slightly smaller version of _my_ house, of course there’s a pool.” Amity huffed, rolling her eyes. “You're not allowed to jump in, by the way.”

“What, scared I’ll drown?” Luz taunted, leaning an arm on the wall by the stairs.

“It’s mostly because you’ll complain to me about your makeup later and get all your money wet,” Amity responded coolly. “I still wanna steal that off you, and I’m not gonna bother to steal ruined money.”

“Witches don’t even _use_ our currency,” Luz pointed out.

“Still useful by the occasional convenience store,” Amity insisted.

“You know what,” Luz stood up straighter. “I’m gonna jump in that pool _just_ to piss you off.”

“That’s the pettiest thing I’ve ever heard,” Amity said, watching Luz as she walked by her. “Even for you.”

“Couldn’t care less!” Luz called over her shoulder. “Oh, wait!” She spun around on her heel. “Do they still have that scotch on the counter?”

“They got like three bottles,” Amity nodded.

“Cool. Grab one,” Luz told her. “And give me a cup or something. I wanna get _wasted_ before I start doing stupid stuff.”

“You already do stupid stuff,”

“Yeah, but now I have an excuse.”

“Amity...Amity! Hey...kitty...Niña rica! Chica bonita!”

“I heard you the first time, Luz.” Amity sighed, sitting on the edge of the pool. “Are you done getting drunk in the pool?”

“I’m getting...lost in the sauce…” Luz mumbled. “I wanna...I...I saw Gus upstairs,” Luz slurred, swimming over and bringing her arms up on the side of the pool beside the witch. “I think he’s climbing on the roof.”

“What?”

Amity looked back, realizing that Willow had wandered away from the humans she was talking to and had come up behind the green witch.

Willow whirled her head towards the house, seeing that, indeed, Gus and a few other kids were climbing out the window and onto the roof.

 _“Gus!”_ Willow shouted. “Get _down_ from there!” 

“I’m the king of the world!” A distant shout answered her.

“...yeah, I don’t think he can hear you.” Amity shook her head, unconcerned.

“Let him be tall for once,” Luz giggled, giving a lopsided smile.

“I’m suddenly even more glad I took your jacket,” Amity said, glancing at the jacket she’d left beside her. “I think you’ve had enough to drink.”

“Lies,” Luz mumbled, laying her chin on the poolside. “I haven’t had _enough.”_

“Alright, get out of the water,” Amity sighed, offering a hand to the human. “You already look like a deranged lunatic and you probably want to wipe off the rest of that makeup.”

“I’m not gonna, just to spite you,” Luz said, taking Amity’s hand as the witch dragged her out of the pool.

Luz went limp halfway out, instead laying on the concrete as Amity looked down at her, jacket in hand.

“Is that your only goal in life?” Amity asked, her free hand on her hip. “Doing things just to spite me and everyone else?”

“Keeps you around, doesn’t it?” Luz muttered, not bothering to lift her head. “Annoying people...makes ‘em come back.”

“I don’t think that's how it works,” Amity said, reaching down and pulling Luz to her feet by her shoulders. “And as much as I’m interested in that depressing sentence you just said, I’d rather do this when you're sober and can’t get mad at me for coaxing information out of you while you were drunk.”

“You thought about this, didn’t you?” Luz said, her head hanging back.

“I knew people who did that to me,” Amity shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Alright, I’ll take it from here,” Willow said quickly, taking Luz from the witch and giving her a mildly concerned look. “Amity, could you _try_ and get Gus off the roof?”

“If I don’t get distracted along the way,” Amity replied, walking by the witch. “Also, if Luz starts to get sick, avoid the upstairs bathroom. There are like, four kids making out up there.” She added.

“Uh, you still have Luz’s jacket.” Willow reminded her sheepishly.

“I know,” Amity said, turning the jacket over and looking back at Willow with a smug look as she slipped her arms into the sleeves. “I’m taking it as compensation.” She said, waving at the state Luz was in.

“...and?” Willow raised a brow.

“...and Luz has money in here.” Amity sighed.

“That’s what I thought,” Willow said, mildly disappointed. “Don’t ruin it.”

“I would never,” Amity said, sounding almost offended as she fished in one of the pockets and pulled out Luz’s balled-up beanie that she had taken off. She chucked it back at Willow, who managed to fumble a catch.

“Don’t let her crack her face on anything,” Amity called, offering a wave as she walked back towards the house.

“Que perra, me gusta ella,” Luz mumbled as Willow situated her beanie back on her head.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,” Willow sighed, pulling Luz towards the house. “You better hope this is the worst thing that happens tonight.”

It was not the worst thing that happened that night.

“Tu eres clase alta, yo clase baja. Tú vistes de seda, y yo de paja,” Luz mumbled, laying across the coffee table.

“Nos complementamos como novias. Tu tomas agua destilada, yo agua con microbios,” She continued, her head hanging off the table as she giggled.

“Preach it,” A girl on the surrounding couch chuckled, taking a swing of whatever was in her plastic cup.

“Tú la vives fácil, y yo me fajo,” Luz hummed, slowly sliding off the coffee table.

“Damn, didn’t know we were gonna have a seance at the party,” A guy behind the couch snickered.

“Es la sesión de conseguirme una novia, shut up.” Luz muttered, raising her head slightly to glare at him. “I’m _manifesting,”_ She said, dropping her head back down to stare up at the ceiling.

The rest of the teenagers started talking, but Luz was tuning them out. She stared out the window a few feet away from her, the outside practically pitch black. If she cared enough, she’d try to find Amity and grab her phone from her jacket to check the time.

She could hear King shouting about something from upstairs and she groaned, rubbing at her eyes before opening them again.

She saw something blue flash in the distance and she sat up. Luz rolled off the coffee table and thumped on the floor. She heard laughing behind her as she got up and peered through the window, blinking.

Far off in the distance, she saw flashing red and blue lights, like a broken lightbulb.

Luz looked back towards the party, noticing that Willow had come downstairs and was looking around wildly. Her ears were pricked high, and her face was full of concern.

Luz knew from experience just how sharp a witch's hearing was. And if Willow was hearing something that made her _that_ worried, there was no doubt in Luz’s suspicions.

Now, Luz had run from police before. Usually after getting in a fight and having to hide and wait it out. She knew how to run off and vanish without a trace, most of the time.

However, in those times, she wasn’t surrounded by endless other teenagers who would turn into a murderous stampede if they realized the police were on their way. And sooner or later, those sirens would come into earshot.

Luz hurried around the couch, slipping by the other students and nearly running right into Willow.

“We gotta go,” She said, having almost completely sobered in just a few moments. _“Now._ Where are Gus and Amity?”

“I think Gus is still on the upper floor,” Willow said. “But I haven’t seen Amity since she left us by the pool.” She wrung her hands together.

“Okay, okay, this is fine,” Luz said, adjusting her beanie. “You go find Gus and get to the backyard. If I don’t show up in five minutes, leave without me.” She said, already beginning to hurry back.

“Huh, and here I thought you’d leave Amity to fend for herself,” Willow said, surprised.

“Oh, if I can’t find her in five minutes I’m just ditching through a window.” Luz said casually. “Would do her some good to be in jail for a few hours,”

“And all of my admiration is gone,” Willow said flatly. “Be careful, they’ll be here soon.”

“When am I not?” Luz said, giving her friend a two-fingered salute before darting around a corner.

A quick survey would prove Amity wasn’t on the main floor. Luz would’ve run into her, otherwise. If Amity was upstairs, then Willow or Gus would find her pretty easily. Leaving the basement to be the only place she had to check.

Hurrying down the stairs, and almost tripping down them, reminding Luz that she still wasn’t completely sober yet, Luz gripped the handrail and looked out over the large basement.

Plenty of kids were milling about and talking, plus a few smoking in the far corners by the vents.

She ran down the rest of the way and searched through the crowd, muttering under her breath as she was shoved by people, praying that if anyone upstairs was beginning to realize who was on their way, the basement would be the last to know.

She bumped into people dressed as all sorts of things, and she became subconsciously aware of her smeared and ruined black and white makeup, and that she had somehow lost her left glove hours earlier, but still kept her right one on.

She shoved a taller girl aside and stepped over a broken pool table, she’d have to ask about that later, and came to the edge of the crowd.

She was about to give up and try to make her way back upstairs until a flash of green caught her eye.

Amity was sitting against one of the darker walls, her knees drawn up slightly. She was still wearing Luz’s jacket and was holding the left side out by the collar, staring at the inside, dumbfounded. Luz would almost swear she saw red on her face.

When Luz approached, confused, it suddenly clicked what she was staring at.

Inside of Luz’s jacket, three years ago, she had sewn in a small bisexual flag. She’d done it in a moment of impulse, just because.

Luz mentally steeled herself before she rushed up beside Amity, lightly kicking her side.

Amity jumped and jerked her head upwards, releasing the jacket till it was settled normally around her again, shocked.

“Hey,” She said, keeping her face neutral. “We’ve got a problem, we gotta go.”

Amity blinked at her for a moment before snapping out of it and pushing herself to her feet.

“Did you piss off the host or something?” She huffed, trying to act like she hadn’t just been having an epiphany.

“I’ll explain on the way, but we have to _go,”_ Luz said, reaching out and grabbing Amity’s arm. “Also, I want my jacket back.” She added sternly.

“Nope, mine now.” Amity taunted, letting Luz drag her through the crowd with ease and to the stairs.

“I’m going to fight you for that and you know it,” Luz warned, pulling the two of them onto the main floor. “I better not see any of my money gone, either.”

Amity laughed, a quiet, breathless one as her ears flicked back and she smiled, briefly flashing her dagger-like teeth.

On a normal occasion, Luz would get intimidated (she could almost hear Willow teasing her, “‘Indimiated’, right.”) by the sight of them. Now all she could do was offer a small smile back.

Yeah, she didn’t have anything to worry about. Not with this witch.

Then there was the sound of glass shattering.

Luz and Amity whirled around. Gus was standing in the middle of the living room, having just broken an empty bottle over a table. Everyone in the surrounding area froze and turned towards him, confused and probably wondering if a fight was going to happen.

It was only in this silence, save for the music that died down for just a moment, that the sounds of sirens approaching could be heard.

“It’s the police!” Gus shouted. _“Scatter!”_

Luz smacked herself in the face with a groan. So much for escaping the stampede.

In barely a second the house had erupted into chaos. Kids who were upstairs or downstairs asking what's going on, others all scrambling to hide or run from the house entirely. The majority of them ran out the backyard and towards the fence to jump over it.

“Oh, yeah, police will do it,” Amity nodded her voice barely audible above the panic.

“C’mon,” Luz waved to Gus and Willow, already making her way to the side of the house, releasing Amity’s arm and hoping she followed.

Luz had to shove and stumble through the crowd of people. The sirens were beginning to blare even over the music that nobody had turned off yet. Luz ran into the kitchen and hopped onto the counter, throwing up the large window sitting above the sink.

“The _window?”_ Willow demanded, pulling Gus up beside her and Amity.

“Safety in numbers doesn’t apply here,” Luz said, grunting with the effort of opening the window and glancing back. “They’re gonna go after the biggest groups to get as many kids as possible.”

A girl suddenly ran into the kitchen, yelling about how her parents would kill her if she got arrested. The girl spotted the window and ran over to the counter, jumping onto it.

This surprised Luz and she jerked back, getting an accidental knee in the face and falling off the counter, hitting her head and back against the wooden floor.

 _“Hey!_ Watch it, you asshole!” Amity barked, hissing at the girl who was halfway out the window.

“Just get out of the way!” The girl snapped back, falling out the window and out of sight.

“Ow,” Luz groaned, rubbing her head as Willow and Gus helped her to her feet. “Am I bleeding? querido dios, please don’t tell me I’m bleeding.”

“You're fine, you're not bleeding,” Willow said, pushing the human to her feet. “You just bumped your head.”

“Oh, cool, because I really didn’t want to run through the night while bleeding again.”

“What do you mean _again--”_

_“They’re here!”_

The shout came just as the sound of the front door being kicked open could be heard, plus the amplified screams of anyone else still left in the house. The sirens were blaring now, and police were yelling over speakers for the teenagers to remain calm and step outside.

The witches all glanced to each other with equal parts of fear.

Luz, meanwhile, was alreadying climbing on the counter again and ducking out the window.

Luz hit the grass just as Gus was shoved through, followed by Amity, who likely shoved him, and then Willow right after. As soon as Luz saw Willow was making her way out, she took off in a dead sprint.

“Don’t call me if you get caught!” Luz called behind her. “And I _still_ want my jacket back, Amity!”

“You _wish!”_ A shout answered her.

Luz glanced back, noting that each of her friends were taking off in a different direction. Willow was making a beeline for the park beyond the backyard, Amity was running towards the backyards of neighboring houses, and Gus was hiding in the shrubbery as he sprinted just off the sidewalk.

Luz refrained from whooping and cheering, considering there were already plenty of other shouting kids fleeing the police and likely getting rounded up.

Honestly, if Luz had to guess, this was probably the best case scenario for how the night ended.

And then she remembered.

“Oh shit, _King!”_

**Author's Note:**

> The song Luz is singing, btw, is Baile De Los Pobre by Calle 13.  
> I write Luz saying stuff in Spanish like I'm sneaky and flying under the radar like nobody is going to google translate her lines.


End file.
